The Riddle of Riddle
by InvincibleElizabeth
Summary: Hermione Granger was selected to go on a mission. Time travel. Not exactly typical, or at least I hope! There is language so you have been warned. c: Tom Riddle / Hermione Granger. Tomione. I'm absolutely horrid at summeries, so I promise the actual story is much better! I'll try to update every Thursday!
1. Chapter 1: A Last Resort

**The Riddle of Riddle**

**Warning: Harsh Language. It will be throughout the story. I'm not sorry if it offends anyone because if it's in here, that's how I see fit to write it.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I'm posting this on a Fanfiction site, I'm not the incredible J.K Rowling. I claim no rights to anything Harry Potter related.**

_White Gold - Metric_

_"I wanna make it right.  
__Some future in my eyes - bright  
__Hush - Don't explain.  
__When they water down my name,  
__I'll be up too late  
__Call me when you get, better at your game,  
__You haven't beat me yet."_

**Chapter 1: A last Resort**

"You useless mudblood bitch!" A sickening scream tore from my throat as the deranged witch cackled with obvious delight. "Who will save you now? Hmmmm? No itty bitty Potter? Not even the little Weasley?" Her voice was getting higher pitched by the second. It was taking on the deranged tone that meant only meant she was thrilled by the situation I was in.

I took in a shuddering breath as Bellatrix poised her wand, seconds away from casting the curse she was well known for; The bloody witch thought she was about to Crucio me? Hermione Granger?

Anger boiled in my veins. It was barely contained. Time seemed to slow to crawl as I felt the time turner Dumbledore had made specially for me pulse with the extent of my magic. I could feel my magic amplify, just as Albus had claimed it would. I narrowed my eyes and with a wave of my hand, summoned my wand back from the absolutely mental witch. It flew into my palm with a gratifying swoosh as the core recognized its rightful mistress.

I took my battle stance in front of LeStrange. With a voice I didn't believe was mine, I shouted the words that would ensure she never hurt another one of my friends, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" With a loud bang, time was passing normally again. The only thing different was the reaction of all those deuling around me moments ago. They'd stopped. Rather, they were now staring in my general direction with shocked and confused eyes and mouths gaping. Death Eaters and Order members alike gave me the same disbelieving looks. _Really? As if they didn't think I had it in me to kill just like every other goddamned person in this war has._

I leveled my stare and looked at every pair of eyes in the great hall. With a flourish of my tattered cloak, I turned and took off in a dead sprint. I only had one chance to stop the damn war before it really had a chance to begin. Clutching the time turner, I pushed my legs faster, muscles burning in protest.

Portraits, or what was left of them, stared on in shock as I streaked past and up the many flights, or again, what was left of the flights of the slowly crumbling Hogwarts. My heart was beating like a drum, echoing around my head, shattering through my veins. My thoughts were chanting one thought, and one thought only, repeatedly. _I need to go back. I need to go back. I need to go back._

I eventually made it to the floor I was looking for. I paced quickly in front of the wall. I closed my eyes and waited. I _felt_ the presence of the door appearing before I'd even heard the tell tale creak. It was a matter of seconds before I was in the door, across the room, and in front of the diary of the man that had caused so much hurt.

Voldemort. Tom Riddle. The man that had caused _all_ of this.

I pulled my beaded bag out of my tattered robe pocket. Thank Merlin it survived all the fighting. I quickly accio'd the neccesary runes and started placing them in a circle around the pedestal the diary was sitting on. I clutched the emblem around my neck. Dumbledore had said it would amplify my magical power to it's fullest extent. He'd warned me that there'd be consquences of using it, though. I'd barely have any energy left after tonight.

I cautiously took the diary off the pedistal & banished the table away. I flipped to a middle page and burnt a date into the paper, knowing ink would just disolve.

_August 31st, 1944. _

I accio'd my old timeturner out of my clutch. I quickly spilled the sands of time from the hourglass onto the burnt page. Using my wand, I spread the grains of sand evenly over the page.

I bowed before the journal, keeping my eyes locked on the date all the while clutching the altered time turner in my balmy hands, I began to chant.

"Ubi habitet in praeterito. Ubi semel a puer. Ubi potest percussit. Veneránda XXXI MCMXLV! Mittere me!"

I heard the door kick in behind me, but I didn't stop my chant. The diary had begun to take on an eerie green glow. "Hermione! Stop!" said the voice of the stranger trying to break my concentration. My magic burst out my whole, sending a golden arc to surround the circle, keeping out the unwelcome guest. Protecting me from their grasp.

Soon, the room became a blur and I felt a feeling of weightless-ness settle around my body. The only clear thing in the room were the burnt letters on the diary page which had taken on the green glow.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Suddenly, emerald green flames shot into the air above me and my protective little sheild snapped back into me forcefully.

_August 31st, 1945. _It was illuminated in the air, high above the diary. The letters seemed to be shimmering, before the enlarged without warning. It was only seconds before the emerald flames were rushing full speed at my body.

Before I even knew what was happening to me, the flames engulfed me in a bone chilling _whoosh. _I barely managed to screech out "The Forbidden Forest!" before a small hand grasped my shoulders, and I was falling. That's the only way it could be explained. I was falling. And there was a stranger who was practically glued to my back as we were inexplicitly impacted to fit down this particular tunnel of time. I needed to figure out if this stranger was friend of foe, but I couldn't so much as raise my eyelids.

I was starting to feel the weariness Albus had warned me of. It was as if I could actually

I collapsed on a hard surface. I managed to pry my eyes open for just the amount of time it took to see a familiar blonde head of hair raised into mid air, only to be hit be a green jet of light. It might have been the shock of seeing another friend die, or it could've been the bone deep exhaustion I felt but, needless to say, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate if you'd review your thoughts on it! c:**

**I know I started a different fanfiction in the summer that has been somewhat neglected, but this plot line wouldn't leave me alone! I technically started writing this months before I published the other story, I just had no idea where I wanted to take it! lol**

**As always,**

**Liz**


	2. Chapter 2: A Literal Nightmare

**The Riddle of Riddle**

**Author's Note: I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last! Once again, I'd appreciate any and all reviews! (:**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I'm posting this on a Fanfiction site, I'm not the incredible J.K Rowling. I claim no rights to anything Harry Potter related.**

_1940 - The Submarines_

_"You couldn't sleep for the awful fright _ _That kept you up in bed last_ _But curious shape shift in the dark,_ _They vanish with the sunrise spark"_

**Chapter 2: A Literal Nightmare**

_It had been an accident. Harry had lost control in his anger at Ron. He hadn't meant to actually say Voldemort's name outloud. He'd just lost control of his temper, as he tended to do more and more these days. Harry was just mad. Mad at the world and all the rubbish that was associated with living. All the bullshit that was associated with being The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and all the other names this bullshit world had labeled Harry Potter with._

_And now he was going to blame himself with the possibility of us all getting taken to the bullshit preaching 'Dark Lord' and his band of merry killing little Death Eaters. We tried to stay together. We really did, but they targeted us all from the inside, sending us farther from each other. Farther from all the protection we could provide for each other._

_That had been two days ago. Harry wasn't the only one who was fed up with this whole concept of this war and all the problems it presented itself with. I, Hermione Granger, was downright, absolutely fucking pissed off. And I was tired. I was tired of running. I was tired of searching endlessly. I was tired of being unappreciated for all my hardwork and dedication I gave to the cause. And I was tired of being chased. I was ready, however, to take my anger out on the next thing that presented itself._

_I was now running through thick woods we'd all called home for the past several months of our Horcrux hunt. Harry and Ron were nowhere around me anymore. I just hoped they hadn't been captured by the first group of trackers we'd run into, seeing as the second group was currently rushing towards the spot I'd just called camp. With the invisibility cloak clutched firmer around my body, I muttered a stealth charm for good measure. Taking an abrubt left I pressed my back against the thickest tree in the immediate area._

_The trackers were gaining more now that I'd stopped. Ripping a loose thread off my tattered shirt, I transfigured it into a climbing rope. I quick attachment charm ensured it was secure to the tallest branch. I quickly shimmied up the rope to sit on sturdy branch. I aimed, and I starting taking them out. One by one, they collapsed as they fell prey to my stunners and immobilizers._

_Only five or so of them remained, looking over their fallen in a confused way. Hell, they almost looked as if I'd confunded the lot of them. Their leader looked up to the tree line. He'd spotted the rope. I now could only hope he couldn't detect the slight disturbance in the swaying of one single tree brance. My branch._

_A well placed binding spell was what did me in. Damn. To think that was all that brought down Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age, was downright shameful. The leader flicked his wand and I teetered. Needless to say, I lost my precarious balance and came crashing to the earth with a sickening crunch._

_The haggard leader loomed over me, while I trembled with uncontained fear. The trackers were as ruthless as Death Eaters._

_Eyes wide, I was yanked to stand by my hair, completely free of what little protection the cloak had offered. "Well, well, well boys. Look what we have here," the leader's sneer revealed many missing teeth. "Seems like we've just stumbled upon Potter's little Mudblood skank! She is quite the darling little witch as far as Mudbloods go, isn't she men? Just imagine the praise we shall receive! And the honor! The Dark Lord will treat us like KINGS! Just think! We've brought him bait to lure Potter with!" Alright. So Harry had still managed to allude them all. And without his invisibility cloak. Good job Harry. "I have a feeling she will prove to be much more useful than that blasted red head git!" So Ron hadn't been so lucky. _

_The remaining trackers just howled their aggreement! _

_"LET'S MAKE HER SCREAM HANK! LET ME DO THE HONORS!" I beefy, bearded man was shouting with a yellowed grimace on his dirty face. I narrowed my gaze on him, locking eyes with a pair of his heartless dirt brown ones. The next words he whisperered in such a gruesome tone, I felt my heart literally drop into my stomach._

_"You know I have a particular," he cocked his head, as if searching for the right word, "knack for them." I swear I saw him lick his lips._

_The men were starting to smile broad toothless grins that filled me with no hope. I was going to go insane. Or die. Or both._

_He didn't waste any precious time before he shouted those words._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Let's just say it was a crucio that rivaled that of Bellatrix's._

Screaming.

That's all I could hear. _Screaming._ _Why were there screams?_ My head was aching. My face was wet with what I was assuming to be my own tears. My bones felt heavy and broken. I was warm. I could still feel the warm rays of spells, _curses_, whizzing above my seemingly lifeless body just as I had in my dream. I wasn't dead. That much was obvious. One shouldn't feel this much pain in death. I couldn't even get my eyelids to open even a crack. I felt like I was out of touch with my body.

My throat was slowly beginning to burn. It took me a few good long minutes to come to the conclusion that it was my screams. I choked on it as I realized that I could be giving away my position. My mind was starting to go back into 'battle' mode. I couldn't afford mistakes now that I was affecting the future.

There was a heavy weight settled over my midsection. The wind was moving something that was tickling my arm lazily. I painstakingly moved my hand towards the heavy lump on my stomach. Only, it wasn't a lump. My hand came into contact with long curly hair. And flesh.

After a moment of utter concentration, my eyes creaked open. I flinched at the light. I was dizzy with the pounding of my pulse. It took me several moments to grasp that the light wasn't shining from the sun. In fact it was pitch black outside, all except for the bright gold flames that were hovering right above my face.

I leaned my head up just slightly to verify who I thought was on my chest. A sob burst forth from my chest before I could help it. _Luna._

My head lolled to the side. The warm wetness of my tears fell to the soil below me. The soil that was eerily similar to that of the forrest's in my dream. Of my memory.

A shout brought me back to reality. The voice was close. I could faintly see the outline of feet shuffling towards me. Two pairs of feet.

"Professor Dumbledore! I think I've found the source of the screams! She's over here!" It was quite a handsome voice. Very low in it's velvety tone. _Don't get distracted Hermione. There's no time for this now. _I feigned unconsciousness. I was in no condition to answer questions.

Before long a younger version of her beloved headmaster was before her along an unknown man.

They stood before me in silence, evaluating me it seemed. I did my best to not move a muscle. It was a good ten minutes before Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Come on Tom, escort the brunette back to Madam Pots while I determine the condition of her... friend."

So this was Tom Riddle. And he was set to carry me back to the hospital wing.

I was tenderly scooped up into strong arms. _The arms of a mass murderer. _Arms that were now currently going to take me to safety. Me. A Mudblood. Everything this boy stands against. My life was an irony.

After several tense steps, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You know, you're a terrible actress. You're fooling noone but yourself." His breath _caressed_ the shell of my ear causing gooseflesh to make a highly unwanted appearance on my skin and the fine hairs on my neck to stand up.

It was at this point that I stopped faking and my unconsciousness became real.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: ****Thank you for reading! Any and all grammar mistakes are mine. I'm extremely tired tonight seeing as I took the ACT this morning so my brain is somewhat fried I suppose! lol I just wanted to update early seeing as my first chapter was short and didn't have alot. I want my later chapters to be much longer. I probably won't be updating again until Thursday. That'll probably become the usual day for updates! **

*****Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! *****

**As Always,**

**Liz**


End file.
